Curse 2
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Kami terjebak dalam putaran game tanpa henti, mengulangi kesalahan yang sama terus menerus. Haaya demi memperoleh sebuah kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya, roda takdir berputar.. mengukir cerita tanpa akhir.


_Di tempat ini kembali terjadi kutukan_

 _Cerita tanpa akhir._

Sesosok pemuda berambut biru berjalan pelan memasuki SMA Seirin, pemuda itu—Kuroko Tetsuya, membaca novel yang baru ia beli minggu lalu, ia terus membaca dengan tenang sampai akhirnya ia merasakan ada yang menekan kepalanya dengan sedikit keras.

"Hoi, kalau jalan itu fokus! Jangan sambil baca buku." Kuroko menatap pemuda yang melakukan kekerasan/? Padanya dan menatapnya dengan datar.

"Yang tadi itu sakit sekali, Kagami-kun." Sementara sang pelaku—Kagami, Kagami Taiga hanya bisa tertawa sambil terus berjalan di sebelah pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Jangan tertawa, itu tidak lucu."

"Ahahaha, maaf, maaf."

 _Dengan pemain yang sama_

 _Mereka berusaha keluar dari takdir yang menyedihkan ini_

"Hoaam~" seorang pemuda berambut biru tua berjalan perlahan di lorong sambil sesekali menguap lebar—gadis disampingnya hanya bisa mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Mou~ Dai-chan! Makanya jangan sering bergadang! Awas kalau sampai kau membolos latihan lagi." Omel gadis berambut pink itu—yang tak di hiraukan oleh sang surai biru tua—Aomine Daiki.

"Mou~!"

 _Rantai yang menghubungkan para pemain_

 _Tersambung pada mesin yang terus berputar._

"Munch... munch..." sosok tinggi berambut ungu dengan mata malas itu memakan snacknya satu demi satu tanpa sadar sudah berapa bungkus yang ia makan.

"Ohayo, Atsushi."

"Ah, Muro-chin... ohayo..." balasnya datar, sementara yang menyapa Tatsuya Himuro hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil terus berjalan mengikuti sang titan ungu—Murasakibara Atsushi yang masih sibuk dengan jajanannya.

 _Tanpa ada yang bisa menghentikannya—semua terjadi_

 _Lalu semua terulang lagi._

Duk

Duk

Suara bola yang bertemu dengan lantai memenuhi ruangan olahraga SMA Kaijo yang sedang melaksanakan latihan paginya saat itu, Kise Ryouta—pemuda pirang itu menyeka peluh yang mengucur dari dahinya sambil meminum air yang telah disediakan oleh manager.

"Huah! Latihan pagi ini benar-benar—ssu..." beberapa saat setelah anggota klub di bubarkan Kise berjalan menuju ruang ganti dan membuka lokernya.

"Hoi—Kise! Nanti sore bisa kumpul ditempat biasa tidak?" Kise hanya bisa tersenyum menyesal.

"Maaf—ssu! Nanti aku ada jadwal pemotretan."

"Ahahahah yaudah, gamalasalah... seperti biasa kau selalu _**laris**_ ya!"

"Ahahaha, kalian bisa saja—ssu."

 _Seperti kaset rusak—selalu mengulang hal yang sama terus menerus._

"Heh..." guman seorang pemuda berambut crimson sambil menatap bukunya, ia duduk di bangkunya sambil sesekali menatap guru yang mengajar di depan kelas, mengikuti pelajaran dengan khusuk dan hening, dia—Akashi Seijuurou, kapten dari klub basket SMA Rakuzan sesekali mencatat hal-hal penting yang disampaikan oleh gurunya.

Menoleh ke arah jendela melihat ranting bunga sakura yang penuh bunga khas musim semi, tersenyum kecil sembari kembali fokus pada pelajaran yang ada di depannya.

 _Apakah hal ini akan berakhir?_

 _Tidak ada yang tahu._

 **Someone's point of view**

Tahun ini terjadi lagi...

Kejadian yang selalu berulang tanpa henti ini

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya—permainan ini selalu berulang—aku bahkan pernah melupakannya sekali, entah berapa kali sudah aku terus-menerus melihat tragedi yang menimpa teman-temanku.

Namun aku tak dapat berbuat banyak—berapa kalipun aku terlahir kembali—berapa banyak ingatan dari dunia-dunia sebelumnya yang terus terbawa, aku tetap tidak bisa menghentikan semua ini.

Akupun hampir terjatuh dalam keputus-asaan.

Di dunia yang sebelumnya—Kuroko Tetsuya, membunuh teman satu timnya, manager dari Akademi Touou dan kemudian bunuh diri di kediaman Akashi di Kyoto, kejadian ini terjadi saat diakhir dari tragedi—ini pertama kalinya terjadi. Pembunuhan sebelum kematian Aomine Daiki, bukanlah Kuroko pelakunya—ia memulai tragedinya setelah kematian Aomine Daiki, tepat beberapa waktu sebelum tragedi berakhir.

Meski kenyataannya Kuroko Tetsuya **membunuhku** sebelum kematian sang ace dari Touou tersebut.

Sebelum itu pula—Midorima Shintarou, membantai seluruh anggota tim nasional jepang kemudian di temukan tewas di halaman depan camp, setelah terjun bebas dari lantai empat.

Sebelumnya itu pula—Akashi Seijuurou, membunuh Aomine Daiki—yang kemudian di lanjutkan dengan pembantaian seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai dan beberapa orang lainnya, yang ia kemudian di temukan tewas dengan luka jerat di leher.

Dari beberapa dunia yang aku ceritakan—semua berkaitan dengan orang-orang yang sangat familiar.

Mereka semuanya adalah orang yang baik.

Namun ketika roda takdir berputar, sesuatu yang jahat mulai menguasai mereka dan membuat mereka—

Duak!

"Kalau jalan hati-hati—nodayo." Ukhh... aku mengelus dahiku yang bertabrakan dengan pintu saat sedang menuju kelas.

Aku terlalu fokus menceritakan semuanya sampai aku tak sadar pintu kelas belum di geser.

"Minna, ohayo!" sapaku dengan semangat, dunia sudah kembali berulang—kemungkinan membawa tragedi baru.

Namun meskipun beberapa kali terjatuh... aku takkan menyerah.

Aku akan tetap bertarung.

Demi temang-teman yang berharga bagiku.

Curse 2

A Kuroko's Basketball Fanfiction

Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Curse 2 © Kuroko Tetsuragi

Rate: T-M (T+) Warning: Future story (a year after Winter Cup) OOC Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, de el el, anime lain, produk ataupun game yang tercantum disini bukan punya saia!

Bab Kebangkitan Permainan Kutukan

Bagian Pertama

Reunion.

Surai raven itu menatap langit musim semi itu sesekali menguap lebar—lalu kembali fokus pada pelajaran yang ada di depan.

Namun semua berubah setelah seorang guru datang ke kelas itu.

"Anoo... Anggota tim basket Shuutoku dipanggil pelatih ke gedung olah raga."

Sementara sang raven hanya bisa tersenyum lalu beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Game, start..."

To Be Continoued.

HALLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO semuanya! Masih ingt saya? Nggak ya.

*pundung*

Abaikan saja saia! Saya bawa versi baru dari Curse S2! Yang The Beginning of Miraclenya aku udah ga ada ide mau lanjut gimana makanya saya buat plot baru, yey~ dan supaya nggak ada bau crossover.

Di Curse ini mungkin kesannya agak ke higurashi-annya, dan si raven itu kaya si Rika yang mengingat semuanya—meski disini aku buat ia sempat lupa sama game ini.

Jangan lupa jika ingin mengerti cerita ini diharapkan baca Curse yang pertama dulu yakni.

 **Curse**

Cari aja, ubek-ubek semua cerita saia.

Itu aja ya! Makasih udah meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya jangan lupa review!


End file.
